1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings of foldable electronic devices and, particularly, to a housing typically used for a notebook.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a typical housing 10 of a foldable electronic device is shown. The housing 10 includes a main body 11, a top cover 12, a sliding member 13, a hook 14, and a spring 15. A latching groove 111 is defined in the main body 11 and the latching groove 111 is adjacent to a side of the main body 11. A rectangular mounting groove 121 is defined in a side of the top cover 12 and the top cover 12 forms a resisting member 123 that is adjacent to the mounting groove 121. The sliding member 13 is disposed in the mounting groove 121 and is capable of sliding, left or right, along the mounting groove 121. The hook 14 is configured to be latched in the latching groove 111. The hook 14 includes an end that is fixed to the sliding member 13 so that the hook 14 is movable together with the sliding member 13. One end of the spring 15 abuts the resisting member 123 and the other end of the spring 15 abuts the hook 14 so that the hook 14 and the sliding member 13 are normally forced to remain on the left side of the mounting groove 121.
To open the top cover 12, a user has to slide the sliding member 13 towards the right side of the mounting groove 121. However, the sliding member 13 is generally designed to be inconspicuous, thereby having a small outer surface area and the outer surface of the sliding member 13 may line up with the surface of the edge (side) of the cover. Thus when sliding the sliding member 13 with a finger, to open the top cover 12, the finger may slip. As a result, opening the top cover 12 is bothersome.
Therefore, a new housing of a foldable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.